List of Promos on Space Toon (United States)
This is a list of promos that aired on the Space Toon (United States). Space Toon (United States) Premiere Promo Description Space Toon is coming to the USA. Transcript * Famale Computer Voice: Countdown till' the mission to the Space Toon planet system in 3-2-1-We have lift off. * Astronaut #1: Wow! I can't believe were going to were nobody has gone before! * Astronaut #2: Oh! You mean that black hole? * Astronaut #1: No, We're not gonna through that b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-BBBBBBBBBB-BLACK HOLE!!! (Screams) * (The Rocketship gets sucked into the black hole, and goes through a void-like tunnel) * Astronauts #1 and #2: (Screams) * (Everything goes white, and then goes black.) * (Astronaut #1 opens his eyes.) * Astronaut #1: Eeeeh! (Gasps) #2, Wake up! Are you OK?! WAKE UP, PLEASE, WAKE UP! * Astronaut #2: (Wakes up) Duh! Huh, Where are we? (Echo: Are We? 5 times) * Astronaut #1: I don't know, but, Look @ those planets, dude! * Astronaut #2: Woah! Now that is something you cannot see through a telescope. * Astronaut #1: Should we go explore them? * Astronaut #2: Yeah, We should! * Astronaut #1: All righty then, * Astronauts #1 and #2: LET'S GO!!!!!! * Male Computer Voice: Join Astronauts #1 and #2, as the explore the planet system on Space Toon. Join on the adventure, Starting Saturday, March the 30th @ 9/8 eastern, and 6/5 central. Don't miss it! Planets * Action (Planet of the excitement and mystery) of the series of movement and excitement. * Adventure (Planet of the imagination and thrill) of the Series adventures. * Alpha (Planet of the numbers and letters) for educational programs. * Bon Bon (Planet Heroes adults) for baby shows * Comedy (Planet Laugher) to comedy series. * History (planet from time immemorial) for the historical series. * Science (planet discovery and knowledge) for educational programs. * Sport (Planet of the challenge and strength) of the series and sports programs. * Movies (planet of all colors) for the cartoons. * Zomoroda (planet for girls only) series and programs for girls. Rayman: The Animated Series on Space Toon (United States) from the Adventure Planet Promos Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids on Space Toon (United States) from the Comedy Planet Promos Dragon Ball on Space Toon (United States) from the Action Planet Promos Danger Mouse on Space Toon (United States) from the Adventure Planet Promos Beyblade Shogun Steel on Space Toon (United States) from the Sports Planet Promos SamSonScarp and Deiliah on Space Toon (United States) from the Comedy Planet Promos Remi Nobody's Girl English version on Space Toon (United States) from the Zomoroda Planet Promos Mew Mew Power on Space Toon (United States) from the Zomoroda Planet Promos Hi-5 on Space Toon (United States) from the Bon Bon Planet Promos Dan Doh!! on Space Toon (United States) from the Sports Planet Promos Baby Jake on Space Toon (United States) from the Bon Bon Planet Promos The Busy Beavers on Space Toon (United States) from the Alpha Planet Promos Spider-Man: The Animated Series on Space Toon (United States) from the Action Planet Promos